Hetalia Cinderella
by amdreams
Summary: Oneshot. PolandxLithuania . . . kind of . . .


Once upon a time, there was a beautiful little boy. His name was Toris. He never really knew a family and had lived happily in the meadows with his animal friends. Then one day, a man, Ivan, found him and took him in with his two daughters, Katerina and Natalia. But Toris was forced to act as a servent to the family. He wore his stepsisters' old things (dresses) and had to do whatever his stepfather and Natalia told him (Katerina didn't have the heart to give out orders). Years went by as this.

Then one day, an invitation was sent throughout the kingdom. A ball was to be held in Prince Feliks' honor. Toris wished to go but he was running around doing things for Ivan and Natalia all day so he couldn't prepare any suitable MEN's clothing for the ball. He watched the carriage with his stepfamily leave as he went to his room, sighed and sat on his bed, thankful that if he couldn't go to the ball then at least he was away from his stepfather for a few hours.

Suddenly, a star in the sky shined brighter and brighter as it flew down to Toris' window. The star shot through the opening and hit Toris in the head. Then, from the light, a man appeared. His hair a golden crown of sunshine, his wings the color of the purest doves, and his eyebrows the size of the biggest freaking caterpillars you've ever seen. He looked at Toris and started crying.

"Nothing is all I have now!" he said, "My baby brother abandoned me, my cooking could scare the plague and I have to work overtime tonight!"

Toris tried to soothe the poor soul but the angel jumped up and put his wand in the air.

"Don't mind me," he said, "you shall go to the ball." And with his wand, he put Toris in a beautiful gown made of silk and glass slippers on his feet.

Toris looked at him and said,"B-but I'm a man."

The angel stared at him in disbelief and apologized. "I'm sorry but you're stuck that way until midnight."

Then he disappeared.

Toris sighed and decided to go to the ball anyway and then left for the castle.

Prince Feliks scanned the ballroom and sighed. This was so boring. Then, Toris entered the room and Feliks gasped. "Oh my God!"

His advisor saw Toris too and commented, "She is quite lovely."

"What? Well, I guess she is alright. But that dress is so gorgeous! I must have it."

Feliks walked over to Toris and demanded that they dance.

"That dress is like so gorgeous. I'll give you 5,000 gold coins for it."

"But . . . aren't you a man too?"

"Yeah, but my closet is like half dresses . . . and the other half is filled with shoes . . . and there is like this corner for my man clothes that I like have to wear in public."

"O-okay . . . ?"

At the stroke of midnight, Toris immediately ran from the ballroom.

"Hey! You! Like come back! You have to give me that dress!"

Feliks chased after the mystery woman but found that she had disappeared. Then, something on the stairs caught his eye. It was a glass slipper.

"Like oh my God! That is the cutest shoe ever!" He took off his boot and tried the slipper on. "Yep. This has to be mine. I have to like get the other one now. Guards! Tomorrow we shall search for that dress and shoe!"

A guard looked at him and said, "Don't you mean the girl?"

"No. The dress and shoe."

The next day, the guards searched the whole kingdom for the mystery girl (in truth, the outfit). Then they went to the Braginski house and asked the two girls if they owned a dress and shoe like that. Both replied no. Then as Feliks and the guards were about to leave, Toris walked in and gasped. Feliks turned and shouted, "Like that's the dress owner!"

Toris gave Feliks the dress and other glass slipper.

"Like thanks. And as a totally awesome gesture of my gratitude, I'll let you be one of my ladies in waiting."

"B-but, I'm a man."

Feliks looked Toris over and said, "Really? You sure have some issues."

"W-what?"

"Being a transvestite and all."

"I'm not a transvestite!"

"Hey, it's like totally okay. I don't judge. Just come and live in the castle with me."

In the end, Toris moved into the castle and Feliks got his dress. And they lived adequately ever after.


End file.
